The present invention relates to a tire tread catcher and more particularly to an apparatus that attaches to the undercarriage of a vehicle or trailer around and behind the tire(s) to catch any tread thrown from a tire.
Retreaded tires are often used on trucks, trailers, cargo vans and other type of vehicles. The retreaded tires are typically cheaper than new tires, making them attractive to the users. One problem with retreaded tires is that they often throw the tread off the tire. The tread thrown off typically lands on the highway and creates a road hazard. The tread laying on the highway can cause damage to automobiles and other vehicles. The tread can also cause a driver to maneuver around the obstacle. This can cause traffic problems and perhaps a collision with another vehicle or an accident of some other sort.
The tire tread catcher of this invention addresses this problem. The thrown tread is captured and retained for later disposal and eliminates the hazards created by tread left behind on the highway.
Tires and the materials tires are made of are now recyclable. As such, tread left behind usually ends up being trashed. However, with the tread catcher of this design, the tread is retained for proper disposal and recycling.
Another benefit of the tread catcher of this invention is that other road hazards are also reduced. Other objects, such as rocks and other debris, are often thrown by rotating tires of vehicles. The tire tread catcher of this invention also captures and retains flying debris to reduce these types of road hazards.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tire tread catcher adapted to capture and retain tread thrown from retreaded tires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tire tread catcher constructed to reduce or eliminate road hazards due to tread being left behind on the highway and the collection and retention of other debris that may be a road hazard.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tire tread catcher adapted to protect the tire or tires on a vehicle from deterioration from the sun, thereby extending the life of the tires.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tire tread catcher that may reduce wind resistance thereby improving the performance of the vehicle.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a tire tread catcher adapted to funnel and direct tread thrown from the tire or tires and road debris into a canister for retention and later disposal. The tire tread catcher of this invention is characterized by a housing surrounding the tire(s) to act as a funnel to direct objects to a canister mounted behind the tire(s).
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of the main embodiment thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.